


Leave her alone (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞

by yourwaifulol



Series: Female Akaashi fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Akaashi Keiji, Insecurity, Jealous Bokuto Koutarou, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourwaifulol/pseuds/yourwaifulol
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto spend their day at the beach, but Akaashi is too pretty for her own good, and attracts some unpleasant attention, but luckily she's got her very suave boyfriend~so maybe I just wanted to write some female akaashi hehe ;)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Female Akaashi fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927144
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	Leave her alone (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞

AKAAAASHIIIII" shouted Bokuto once seeing Akaashi. 

Akaashi turned to see her owl of a boyfriend holding a net, bag that looks to be overfilled, and his signature smile. 

"Bokuto-san, you're too loud... and causing attention" Akaashi said bluntly, she didn't want to upset Bokuto, but being in the spotlight was something Akaashi would never get use to, her boyfriend however was the complete opposite, always gaining energy from the attention of others. 

"Waaaaa, I'm just excited to see my beloved girlfriend" Bokuto said pouting while crossing his arms across his chest. 

"I missed you too Bokuto-san" Akaashi said with a smile, knowing it would make Bokuto stop being all pouty. 

"AKAASHI YOU'RE SO PRETTY I'M NOT WORTHY!!" Bokuto shouted while tackling Akaashi with a bear hug, this of course gained the stares of many people around them, but how could Akaashi be mad, she loved Bokuto too much. "Bokuto-san you're heavy" is all Akaashi could say. 

Bokuto quickly helped Akaashi get off the ground, doing so he was able to quickly examine Akaashi's outfit. Akaashi had her long black hair down as usual, today she was wearing a loose plain white shirt, tucked into denim high waisted shorts that were teasingly short. Bokuto quickly looked away from that region.

“Well let’s get to the beach!” Bokuto exclaimed. Akaashi nodded in response.

______________________________________________________________________________________

They finally made it, and found a spot near the ocean, and began to set up.

“Bokuto-san please stop cashing birds and help me set up the umbrella” Akaashi said not very surprised.

“Eh?! But then I would lose! Do you really think I’d let such an inferior animal-“

“Bokuto-san help me set up the umbrella” Akaashi repeated with a glare.

“…yes kashi…” Bokuto said eyes filled with terror. Akaashi was terrifying when angry, and she wasn’t afraid to torture Bokuto, and it wasn’t the sexy kind.

Bokuto ran to Akaashi and helped with all the preparations. Which Bokuto went through as quickly as he could, he wanted to be in the water so bad, it was like it was calling his name.

“Okay now it’s time to strip” Bokuto said, and not a second later he was shirtless. Akaashi was never tired of seeing that move.

“Bokuto-san don’t forget sunscreen, I don’t want to hear you complaining about being sunburnt” Akaashi said while reaching for the sunscreen, which earned a whine from Bokuto.

“But Akaasheeeeee I wanna be in the water, no need sunscreen, I can get tan, it would make me appear more fit and handsome… and it makes me sticky” Bokuto said again pouting.

Always so difficult Akaashi thought to herself. But her boyfriend was a simple man with simple needs, and those needs could only be fulfilled by Akaashi.

Akaashi started to take off her clothes. Bokuto froze as he saw what Akaashi was hiding beneath her clothes. It was a black 2 piece swim suit. The bottoms were high waisted, which complimented her thighs, legs, and ass, all of which Bokuto wanted to grab and squeeze. But the top was a different story, it was in fact just a plain black top, but on Akaashi, it become something not as PG. Akaashi was blessed and cursed with some big ole juggs. And they just popped out in that top, it was hard not to stare.

Seeing how she successfully stunned her boyfriend, she continued with her seducing.

“But Bokuto-san, I also need to put on sunscreen, and I can’t do it by myself. I was hoping my big strong boyfriend would help me” Akaashi said still yet in her monotone voice.

Bokuto closed his mouth, whipped off his drool, and snapped back to reality. He was quickly right next to Akaashi.

“Okay okay okay, but you first” Bokuto said while grinning.

“Of course” Akaashi replied. “Oh and Bokuto-san”

“Yes baby?”

“Please try and keep it in your pants”

Bokuto was speechless, he didn’t have anything to say to defend himself. So he stood there in disbelief and watched Akaashi snicker.

“Now sunscreen please” Akaashi said. Truthfully Akaashi wasn’t planning on swimming at the beach, but she knew it would upset Bokuto if he knew, so she put on a swim suit for that purpose. Akaashi didn’t like to flaunt her body, it wasn’t because she hated her body or anything but she was comfortable in loose fitting clothes and frankly more confident. So wearing nothing but a swimsuit made her extremely self conscious, especially with other people than Bokuto at the beach.

“Anything for my beautiful girlfriend” Bokuto said while spreading sunscreen on her body.

“Okay you do me now” Bokuto said right after he finished. He turned around so his back was facing Akaashi.

Akaashi had a very nice view of her boyfriend’s back. His well defined back. Akaashi would be lying if she said she didn’t have a muscle kink, and it was all Bokuto’s fault. Akaashi loved everything about Bokuto’ body, but her personal favorite was his arms. His beefy arms that Akaashi wanted to-

“Akaashi?” Bokuto questioned with worry in his tone.

“Wha- oh umm… sorry, I’ll start now…” Akaashi said with a blush.

______________________________________________________________________________________

They continued their beach date, Bokuto-san was playing in the water, occasionally trying to convince Akaashi to join him. Akaashi however, always refused saying she’d rather not get her hair wet, and enjoyed just watching Bokuto have fun. Bokuto didn’t understand that logic but decided that it was best to leave it alone.

He also questioned why Akaashi put back on her clothes. It was such a waste in his opinion. Bokuto loved showing off Akaashi, he truly loves her and believes that the world should know how amazing Akaashi is. She would always get embarrassed, which Bokuto thinks is absolutely adorable, and continued to show her off. So why was Akaashi hiding her beautiful body?

“Akaashi baby, why’d you put your clothes back on?” Bokuto asked softly.

Akaashi’s eyes widened, clearly not expecting that sort of question. She was quiet for a few seconds but then finally responded.

“I… it’s embarrassing” Akaashi said avoiding Bokuto’s gaze.

“Eh?! In what way kashi?” Bokuto asked.

“Well I don’t hate my body or anything like that but uhh I guess I’m a little insecure, it’s not very pretty compared to other girls” Akaashi said nervously.

Bokuto was silent, Akaashi couldn’t even read the expression on his face. Was he mad? Was it pity? Akaashi couldn’t tell. However, Bokuto was quick to be by Akaashi’s side.

“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi questioned.

Bokuto cupped Akaashi’s face. “I don’t ever want to hear you call yourself ugly in any way. I will fight anybody who insults you, and I’m sad to say but that also includes you. You are absolutely beautiful, I feel so blessed that I am able to hug and kiss you, heck even just being in your life makes me so happy. You’re the prettiest person on this planet, and there’s nothing you can say or do to convince me otherwise.” Bokuto said eyes showing serious but also love and care.

Akaashi again was speechless, almost feeling like she wanted to cry. “I love you Bokuto-san”

“I love you too, my Akaashi”

With that, Akaashi again undressed herself, still feeling a little self conscious, but if Bokuto was there, she knew that she would be okay.

“So sexy” Bokuto muttered, eyes not leaving Akaashi’s body.

“My eyes are up here” Akaashi joked.

“Since I’m the best boyfriend ever, I’ll go get us some ice cream, okay?” Bokuto said. But before Akaashi could respond Bokuto was gone. She sighed, but that part of Bokuto was endearing in a way. She waited for Bokuto’s return when he realized that he brought no money with him

______________________________________________________________________________________

He realized.

Bokuto was slowly walking back to Akaashi, barely picking up his feet and with a frown on his face.

“Man I’m so lame” He mumbled to himself.

“Please stop-“

Bokuto’s eyes snapped up. That was Akaashi’s voice, no doubt about it, he examined the beach to look for what caused Akaashi to say that, and once he saw it, it was like the world stopped.

Akaashi was being harassed by some two jerks.

“Oh come on baby, don’t be like that” said the douchebag.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not interested” Akaashi said very annoyed.

“Playing hard to get huh? You’re such a tease” the other bastard said.

“I’m here with my boyfriend, get lost” Akaashi said harshly.

“Boyfriend huh? You think that scares us? I’ll make you feel read good before he gets back” The guy started to get closer to Akaashi.

“I seriously doubt it” Akaashi said crossing her arms over her stomach, which made her chest pop out a tad bit more.

“You’ve got some nice knockers” douchebag said staring, while reaching his hand, trying to touch Akaashi.

But before Akaashi could respond, she saw Bokuto punch the guy right in his face.

The guy was now on the ground. “What the fuck!”

Bokuto looked at them as if they were some shit that he stepped on. He grabbed the one still standing by the collar.

“Listen here fuckhead, leave my girlfriend alone. How dare you come up to her and start harassing her. You’re a man aren’t you?! She says no, then get lost, she’s not interested.” Bokuto said harshly.

Bokuto let go of him and squatted down to the bastard that he punched. If Bokuto wasn’t so nice he would have spit on the guy, instead he spoke.

“You ever try to touch Akaashi again, and I’ll fucking rip your arm off. She’s too perfect for guys like you to be trying to touch her without her consent. So now I’m giving you three seconds to get lost”

“1…-“ but jerks were already gone.

Bokuto turned to hug Akaashi.

“Oh baby, are you okay? Did they hurt you?” He asked with her in his arms.

But instead of responding, Akaashi broke a part from the hug, and kissed him.

“Thank you for coming to my rescue” Akaashi smiled.

“Always” Bokuto said pressing a kiss on Akaashi’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhh, did you enjoy it haha...? this is my first time writing haha, so any feedback would be great :).
> 
> thank you for reading even if you didn't like it


End file.
